The Battle of Corellia
"Begin the planetary bombardment." - Sith Warmaster Varnus Dreadheart, speaking over the communcations systems. The Battle of Corellia marked the destruction of the Jedi Order during Lady Deception's campaign to take over the Galaxy. The Galactic Alliance suffered heavily losses as the Sith Armada completely surrounded the system of Corellia and slowly began to move in on Corellia itself. The Beginning Once again, the galaxy was in turmoil. The New Sith Empire had declared war on the Galactic Alliance and many political rows had broken out. Lady Deception, Dark Lady of the Sith believed she could gain much through politics rather than using the might of her military forces. After weeks of endless rows in the senate and aggressive arguments between delegates from each faction, the Dark Lady decided it was time to plan her first move. While Lady Deception and her most trusted commander, known as Warmaster Varnus Dreadheart secretly prepared the Sith Armada. Sith Intelligence Units had picked up large Jedi activity on Corellia and reported back to the Sith throne with their findings. Lady Deception demanded to know whether it would be worth launching an invasion on Corellia. After being informed that the entire Jedi Order was present on the planet, Lady Deception commanded her fleet to surround the Corellian System and completely blockade it, allowing no ships to enter or leave. Sith Intelligence units then confirmed the presence of the Jedi Order and now was the time for the invasion. The Sith Fleet proceeded towards Corellia itself and quickly dealt with the small GA defences which they found. The surprise attack was over within minutes and Lady Deception watched from her flagship, the Deceiver as she unleashed the full might of her Sith Armada. Her strategy was executed perfectly, thanks to the admirals and generals who she had picked to lead the invasion. Soon the Warmaster awaited the Dark Lady's orders as the planet was open to attack. Lady Deception then ordered the orbital bombardment to commence. It took thirty minutes for the fleet to position themselves and eventually the Warmaster gave the order for the glassing to begin. The sirens suddenly died down as the last remaining civilians and soldiers entered the bunkers. Coro-net was but a ghost, no one could be seen, nothing moved. It had never been so quiet in such a thunderous place. The glassing was about to begin, and the remote AA turrets where aimed into the sky. Soon the silence would end and the thunderous sounds would be restored, but this time as giants. The GA forces which were stationed at Corellia were completely annihilated by the endless swarms of Sith battle cruisers. However, no ground forces had been deployed as of yet and many of the Sith wondered why. Lady Deception ordered the Sith Warmaster to destroy all major cities in a fifty mile radius of the Jedi Temple. Without question or hesitation, Warmaster Dreadheart ordered the bombing of the cities below. The Glassing The red lasers began to rain down on the helpless planet and brought destruction to Coro-Net on a huge scale. Thousands of sky scrappers were torn down by the endless rain of red. But as the bombing began, the anti-air turrents open fired at the Sith Battle Cruisers above but were not as effective as the Galactic Alliance hoped. However, eventually the GA back up fleet arrived and a massive space battle ensued. After hours of fierce battle and destruction, the Sith Armada proved too much for the GA fleet and forced the Galactic Alliance to retreat or fight to the death. The glassing had now stopped and it was time to send in the Hydra Legion. Warmaster Dreadheart ordered the ready and waiting Hydra Legion to deploy and begin their descent towards the planet.